shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakaina
Drakaina is the ninth Eternal and the second boss encountered in Underworld Tier 3. She is one of the three bosses of the third floor (Along with Karcer and Tenebris). Drakaina has a shield of 11,213 points, which has to be destroyed in 7 minutes by six players before they can finish her. Players must reach Dan 9 before they can challenge her. Drakaina wields a pair of huge, menacing hook swords as her weapons and a type of throwing axes as her ranged weapons, which she is capable of throwing three at once. These three axes travel in different directions and are impossible to be dodged at a certain range. Fights with her carry random rules. The players can obtain the keys to fight her by defeating Karcer. If the players do not have any Drakaina keys, they can buy one key for 25 gems. In battle, Drakaina is very aggressive. She is a deadly adversary who has dangerous attacks that can easily take away the player's health. Drakaina is immune to the Stun enchantment. Requirements In order to challenge Drakaina, players require: *1 *Dan 9 Possible rules *Hidden healthbar *Hot ground (12 seconds) *Inverted movement *No blocks *Your health regenerates Perk and Enchantments *'War Storm' Drakaina emits a fiery gust of red tornado around her, then levitates and telekinetically spins her swords horizontally around her. She then charges forward at high speed while spinning horizontally with the tornado swirling around her. The player will take 45 damage if they come in contact with the flying swords. Drakaina herself will become immune to melee attacks when inside the tornado. The players can interrupt it by throwing any ranged weapon, using magic or Charge of Darkness while she is spinning the tornado around her or they can avoid it by staying away from the tornado. *'Crag ' Critical hits cannot knock Drakaina off. *'Bleeding' A chance that the player will start to lose 6% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit by her swords. *'Overheat' Each ranged strike or magic hit has a chance to put a buff on Drakaina that makes her next strike inflict 200% more damage. Rewards Defeating Drakaina will reward the players with a key to fight Tenebris and various amounts of Charges of Darkness, Elixirs and Keys. Players in the first place will receive Large Charges of Darkness as an additional reward. Quotes *''What a lovely day! I can sense a battle coming, like a storm. Thunder. The untold fury of the legions keeping pace. They are all gifts on my altar!'' - Drakaina’s first words *''Is the thrill of bloody battle so foreign to you? Fire, passion, tempestuous power! Show what you can do! Entertain me in single-combat or die!'' - In response to Sensei's warning to Shadow *''Rise, puppet! And fight! It matters not if you win or lose. When you fight, you serve me!'' - If the player fails to destroy her shields *''Imposter! Where is your fury? How can you fight without it? Fight me! Let us begin another dance of blades! I know that war lives in you!'' - After she is defeated Gallery Drakaina Dan.png|Dan needed: 9. Drakaina Stat (1).png|Drakaina's shield and time limit. Random rules in each round. Drakaina Stat (2).png|Rating points for defeating Drakaina. Drakaina Dialogue (1).png Drakaina Dialogue (3).png Drakaina Raid Rule (1).png|Possible fight rule Drakaina Raid Rule (2).png|Possible fight rule Drakaina Raid Rule (3).png|Possible fight rule Drakaina Raid Rule (4).png|Possible fight rule Drakaina Raid Rule (5).png|Possible fight rule Drakaina Raid (1).png|The Ceremonial Shuang Gou in comparison with War Swords. Drakaina Raid (4).png Drakaina Raid (26).png Drakaina Raid Lobby.png|Raid Lobby. Drakaina Raid (2).png Drakaina Raid (3).png Drakaina Raid (5).png|War Axes. Drakaina Raid (6).png|War Axes. Drakaina Raid (7).png|War Axes. Drakaina Raid (8).png Drakaina Raid (9).png Drakaina Raid (10).png Drakaina Raid (11).png Drakaina Raid (12).png Drakaina Raid (13).png Drakaina Raid (14).png Drakaina Raid (15).png Drakaina Raid (16).png Drakaina Raid (17).png Drakaina Raid (18).png Drakaina Raid (19).png Drakaina Raid (20).png Drakaina Raid (21).png Drakaina Raid (22).png Drakaina Raid (23).png Drakaina Raid (24).png|Torturer's Rage. Drakaina Raid (25).png Drakaina Raid (27).png Drakaina Raid Score.png Drakaina Raid Rewards.png|Possible first place rewards. Drakaina Dialogue (4).png|If the player loses. Drakaina Dialogue (5).png|If the player wins. Trivia *Drakaina wields a pair of hook swords, which function like the Shuang Gou, albeit with a much higher reach. They are the longest swords weapon in the game, they have even longer reach than Moon Sabers and Ceremonial Shuang Gou. *Drakaina is one of the three enemies that uses an unobtainable ranged weapon, the other being Titan and Vortex. *Drakaina's Axes resembles the Bat's Wing, a ranged weapons from Act IV, appearance-wise. However, while Bat Wings are considerably heavy, Drakaina can throw up to three of them effortlessly. She throws them in the same style like the Needles. *Drakaina and Fatum are the only female bosses in the Underworld. *On the left side of the battlefield, a weapon from Shadow Fight 3 can be spotted. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Eternals